The possession of marijuana and other substances such as cocaine and heroin is illegal in most states of the United States of America. These substances, however, are often imported or smuggled into the United States from various foreign countries, or, in the case of marijuana, is indigenously grown, and transported from one state to another by various means, including through the use of common carriers such as trucks, buses and airplanes. There is, at present, no adequate means of detecting marijuana or other illegal substances in luggage or packages being transported by individuals. In airports in particular, luggage is often x-rayed prior to its being placed on an airplane. However, x-rays do not specifically pick up marijuana or other illegal substances; thus, it is often transported from state to state undetected.
What is needed is a simple and economical means of detecting plant substances and other illegal plant substances in luggage or other packages as it is passed through check points at customs, airports, bus lines, or other common carriers.